


Clean Slate

by megsann_26



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsann_26/pseuds/megsann_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Max tells Logan she is with Alec then becomes a bit of a AU. Logan calls Max and Alec to ask them to help with some info for them. But during the mission things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and all the characters in Dark Angel do not belong to me. The original characters and plot are the property of Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.

Max was at crash, hanging out with OC, Sketchy and Alec like always after a hard shifted at Jam Pony. It had been two weeks since Max had let Logan believe she was now with Alec and thankfully he was keeping his distance from both of them because Alec still had know idea he was Max's boyfriend. Thank god for that Max thought she really didn't want to explain why Logan thinks there together. Just then Max felt her pager go off.

"Dammit, this better be good" she muttered knowing that it was Logan and went to call him back.

"What?!" she barked at Logan, she didn't mean to be too hard on him. But she wasn't in the mood to talk to him the as conversation was always about their relationship and why they should be together.

"I hope I'm not … interrupting anything" Logan said struggling with the connotations of his words concerning Max and Alec. "But I wouldn't call if I didn't need your help, or if it wasn't important."

"Should have known it was work related, what's up?" Max let out a little sign, if it was important she needed to help but didn't want to be anywhere near Logan.

"Well it's not something we should discuss over a phone. Will you come over?"  
Max was about to answer objecting to being alone with Logan when he continued to say...

"I'll need Alec's help too, could you bring him?" His voice was much quieter and Max could hear the distain in his voice. It really was important if Logan had to involve him, knowing how much Max and Alec "relationship" hurt Logan.

"We'll be over in an hour" she said and ended the call. Max signed again if she was to bring Alec, she may need to inform him of their fake relationship. She shuttered at the thought.

"What's wrong boo?" OC said pulling Max away from her thoughts.

"Logan called, he needs help with something" Max signed "said needs Alex's help to"

"Oh" OC realised why Max's face was trippin her "well tell him no, he's not your boyfriend anymore so you don't need to help him."

"He said it was important OC, it could be about White or T.C. I can't just ignore him, because he's still helping us"

"Ok, you got a point" OC said "but if your taken Alec, does he know he's your new squeeze?"

Max rubbed her forehead trying to think what she could do to avoid him ever finding that out, "well I was thinking I won't have to, if I'm careful"

OC put her arm around Max "Boo, I know you'd love that to be true. But you know that if Alec is going with you to Logan's your need to be straight with him" Max glared at OC she knew she was right

"Hey girl, don't kill the messenger you know I'm telling the truth." OC gave a little smile "Look if you don't tell Alec he won't play along if Logan says anything to him. Then Logan will know your not together."

Alec was at the pool table with Sketchy, who was about to lose his third game in a row. Max walked over to the pool table just in time to see Alec hit an amazing shot and win the game. "Sketchy, why don't you use that money your about to give Alec to buy us a pitcher?"

"What! Wait that's my money I won fair 'n' square" Alec shouted at Max. But she just crossed her arms and looked angrily at Alec.

Alec give a long drawn out sign "yeah whatever, fine. Sketchy get a pitcher." Once Sketchy had left the table Alec spoke first "That was my money you can't just tell people they can buy beer with it."

Max was much more calm in her speech "I would hardly call it fair that your using your abilities to take Sketchy's money from him." Alec knew she had a point so didn't give a reply "Anyway that's not why I came over. I need your help."

Alec rolled his eyes of course it was business related "What makes you think I'll help?"

"Logan's got something important for us. He didn't explain what it was but could be something for T.C or White could be involved." Max whispered so know one would over hear. Alec signed anything T.C or White related he knew was important. "OK let's go."

"Alec wait I need to tell you something…" Max struggled to find the words to tell him about her and Logan.

"Oh come on Max, the sooner we get this done the more time I have to get back to kicking Sketchy ass at pool" Alec said impatiently.

"Yeah sure" Max said heading for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Max had thought about what she was going to do all the way over to Logan and time was running out. She had to tell Alec that she need him to pretend they were a couple around Logan. Standing in the lift riding up to the penthouse Max decided it had to be now or never then hit the emergency stop button causing the lift to grind to a halt half when up.

"What the hell, Max!" Alec whined at her.

"Alec I need to tell you something important and I need you to listen and not said anything while I tell you cause this is hard for me."

"Max" he said in frustration, but then the look on Max faces was something he had never seen before it was a look of shame, fear, helplessness. His voice immediately became softer and more concerned "What is it Max, what's wrong?"

Max took a deep breath to calm herself then began "Me and Logan have split up so coming here is hard for me."

"I'm sure it's nothing Max you'll be back together in no time" Alec said

"No it's different this time… I told him there was someone else" She looked at Alec to gage his reaction.

Alec looked confused "what but you having been seen with any other guys. The only people you spent most of your time with is OC and …" Alec was shocked as he realised what was going on.

"Oh please, tell me you told Logan that you switched side and you and Cindy are together" Alec said knowing the answer.  
"How could you do this to me Max! You think I'm that much of a jerk I steal other guys women." Alec was beginning to shout   
"No , this is not right I will not be the bad guy in this you need to tell Logan the truth right now !" Alec was furious and hit the button to start the elevator again .

Max brushed her hand through her hair "Alec it's not that I think you're a jerk or a bad guy. But I've almost kill Logan twice with this virus and I don't want to chance a third, please I need your help. "  
The elevator stop at the penthouse door and opened Max walked out and turned back to see Alec still standing in there. Alec looked at Max and signed "Ok if we do this, it's just pretend?" he asked. Max nodded "and only around Logan, we won't need to tell anyone else about this? " With that Alec walked out of the elevator and into Logan's apartment followed by Max.

Logan was at his computer as always he didn't hear Max and Alec enter his house. Max looked around the apartment with concern the place was a mess and so was Logan. Both Max and Alec could smell with their heighten sense of smell that he had been drinking.

"God Max this is what you do to a guy, I'm glad we're just pretending."

"Shh Alec" she nudged him in the ribs. "Logan" Max called out to alert him of their presents. Logan spin around in his chair look up at Max and gave a little smile.

"Max" He said a little tipsy "and look it's you" point at Alec "you're the guy that ruined my life" he chuckled slightly then stop looking at Max again.

"Logan" she warned "you said you need our help with something now what is it?"

"Well its information you need actually. White has been working on a weapon or something design help kill transgenics" Logan said in a little more sobering tone. "I don't know anything more than that, but I do know how to find out more information and that's why I need you guys"

"Killing us how?" Alec asked

"Are you slow. I just said I don't know anything more? " Logan scoffed then whispered "Can't believe Max chose you over me, at less I have some intelligence" but both Max and Alec heard Logan's comment. Alec stood up about to say something when Max stopped him "please don't Alec. " and turned back to Logan "How do we find this info out?"

"By going to a party tomorrow night" Logan said confusing both Max and Alec but he continued to explain "See there is this party for the senator tonight. White being a government type will have to give his plans to him first so it can be approved."

Looking at Alec again Logan causally commented "I'll make it simply for you Alec, go to the party with Max and steal the plans."This cause Alec to growl and do something equally childish.  
"Great idea Logan you can make the invitation to Mr and Mrs Alec McDowell. Being a couple nos and all might as well pretend we're marry at this party and have some fun." He turn to Max and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll wait outside for you" before walking out.

This had the desired effect on Loga, he look upset but Max just looked sternly at him. "You brought it on yourself you know, making comments to Alec like that. So just hand over what we need and we'll going to the party."

Max left Logan's apartment with the invitations. Logan had also given them a dress for Max and nice suit for Alec to wear. Everyone at this party would probably be rich, so he told her they need to look the part.


	3. Chapter 3

Max was wearing a beautiful red fitted evening dress, Alec couldn't help but notice just how well the dress cling to Max's perfectly form curves. "Whoa stop right there Alec and don't go any further down that way of thinking" he though to himself. This was of course Max that he was looking at and Max would kick his ass if she knew what he was thinking right now.

"Hell I'm surprised she didn't kick it alright when I kiss her at Logan's" something bothered him about that kiss "why did I do that, was it just because Logan was there" Alec didn't think that was the reason but he just couldn't admit that this pretend boyfriend thing was killing him because he was secretly in love with Max.

Max was surprised by Alec "he looks kinda hot in that suit" she thought "well if I felt that way about him, but I don't."

"Well come on let go and get this over shall we" Max said to Alec, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Alec look at Max and cleared his throat as he fidgeted with something in his pocket "yeah ok ... uhmm Max I ... got these for us ... to make it look more real," then Alec pull out two gold bands.

"Oh, right, yeah" Max was caught a little off guard by this, and wondered why. She was there when Alec decieded they should pretend to be married and married couples wear wedding bands. "Doesn't mean anything right we're just friends trying to steal some important intel for T.C." Max thought to herself as she slipped the ring on her finger.

As they arrived at the party they noticed at the front of the house, people were handing the invitation over to armed guards. Max and Alec could easily take them but the house was crawling with guards.

"Well I'm sure the senator's guests feel very comfortable knowing that every exit and the surrounding perimeter is covered by armed guards" Alec said sarcastically.

"All the more reason for us not to get caught, then Alec" Max said then sighed "OK so what well do is go in use the fake invitations then once in you create the distraction..."

"Why do I have to do that." Alec moaned

"So that I can get up the stairs and if need be use my womanly charms to get passed the guards. To steal the info we need." Max replied

"Fine" Alec huffed "but distracted people how?"

"I don't know just make sure the guards need to leave their posts" Max said whispering softly as they were near the entrance.

Max smiled sweetly at the guard and took Alec arm. "We're here for the party"

"Name?" the guard said look at Max and Alec

"Mr and Mrs Alec McDowell" Alec said hand over the invitations. The guard look at them then stepped a side.

"Have a nice time" he said before turning his intention to another guest.

Once inside the ballroom, were the guests were all dancing, drinking and having a good time. Alec took the opportunity to grab Max and begin to dance with her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Max said softly but still full of anger

"Fitting in Max, everyone is dancing and having a nice time. We'll look out of place if we don't do the same." Alec said but wondered if what he said to Max was entirely true. They didn't need to dance, could have just as easy got straight down to business.

"Your just putting off having to create a distraction aren't you?" Max said in a half serious half joke manner.

"Yeah" Alec replied but really, it had more to do with wanting to hold Max closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

As the song finished Max whispered in Alec ear. To anyone watching it looked like a young couple in love whispering sweet nothing in each other ears but in this case Max was tell Alec to go create a distraction while she goes up stairs.

Alec made his way over to the other side of the room near the entrance, were a table of full of gifts from guests had been placed. Alec saw the opportunity here to create a little havoc. At first he start to sway his steps , ooking a little drunk and unstable on his feet as he got nearer to the table the guards nearest to him started to focus there attention on him.

At the same time Max approached the guard at the stairs "Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. That man over there is my husband and I'm afraid he's had too much to drink, could you help." She said in a helpless tone.

The guard looked up at Alec "The other men nearer to him have an eye on him. I'm sure he'll be fine" 

However just then a guards across the room approached Alec, he pretended to fall over "Get off me," he shout out pushing the one of the guard back and throw himself at the table of gifts. The table not being able to hold his weight crashed loudly to the floor. Now everyone including the guests had Alec attention as the music stop and people were whispering to each other about Alec's disgraceful behaviour.

"Oh god, help can you help him" Max turn to the guard at the stairs pretending to sob.

Seeing Max sob the guard sighed "I'll take him out side for some fresh air, ok."

"Oh thank you," Max sniffed

As soon as the guard left her at the stairs, Max blurred up them into the corridor. She begin checking the rooms one by one looking for where the intel would be kept.

Outside the guard helped Alec still pretending to be drunk "Look,mister I'm really sorry, just had a little too much free booze," Alex said with a slight slur.

"Your wife is inside I'll bring her out and she can take you home," he said to Alec

"NO, No, really I'm fine don't spoil the party for her just, she'll be fine" Alec said sounding more sober. "I'll just sit here for a little while and hang out with you."

"Look pal I can't babysit you, just wait here and I'll get your wife," the guard said firmly.

"Shit I really dont want to have to do this," Alec muttered before punching the guard knocking him out. Looking around Alec spotted A bush and hid the unconscious guard in there. Then headed back in the building and up the stairs to find Max before the guard woke up. Max was just coming out of the another room when she spotted him.

"Alec what are you doing hear?" Max said surprised.

"Had to knock out the guard so we need to move quickly before he's found or wakes up."

"Alec, you knocked him out," Max sighed in frustration "great well you take that room and see if you can find anything and Ill take this room. These are the last two so hopeful whatever we're looking for is in here."

With that Alec left Max and begin to search the room next door, while Max did the same. It wasn't long before Max found a hidden safe in what look like the senator's study "This looks promising," Max pressed her ear to the safe and begin turning the dial.

Outside a passing guard noticed something strange in one of the bushes. When he got a closer look he saw the guard Alec knocked out. "Damn, we got a man down in the north east garden! Be on the alert for any suspects." He barked the orders down to the other guards on their radios. One of the guards reapplied "There is no one by the stair case someone may have gone up stairs. I"ll check it out."

"Just little more," she whisper into the safe before she could open it. "Now lets see what's in here." She picked up the paper looking through them for anything interesting then heard something outside. Slipping in between the door and the wall she saw a men enter the room but it wasn't Alec.

"Crap" she thought the safe door was ajar it was only a matter of time before he realised someone had been in here and she could hide forever.

Just then the guard saw the safe and was walking over to it with his back turned Max knew this was her only tactical option to strike from behind surprising him hopeful knocking the gun from his hand then she would have the advantage in hand to hand combat.

"God I hate it when I think like a soldier from Maticore, but it does come in handy," Max thought as she silent sneaked behind the guard pulled back her arm preparing to hit him...

"Hey Max you find anything" Alec walked in the room oblivious to the situation at first. The guard turned around to see Max as she ducked kicking his feet away from the floor. Alec ran toward the Max to help with the guard but the noise of the fighting must have caught other guards attention and three more show up at the door.

"Great" Max said sarcastically to Alec as she punched the guy on the floor, satisfied that he wasn't getting up any time soon turned her attention to the three guards that Alec was fighting.

Alec wasn't doing so bad he could handle three guys by himself but with Max also helping hopeful they could take them down and get the hell out of there. Max and Alec failed to notice as they were finishing off the three guys that the one behind Max had gotten back up he picked up his gun back Max in her usual dislike for them had removed the magazine. This didn't stop him from holding the barrel of the and with a thunderous crack smack the hard handle against Max's head sending her to the floor.

"Max!" Alec yelled out.

Now enraged by the fact Max was hurt. Alec punched the guard that hit her sending him to the other side of the room. Then Alec pick up an unconscious Max, he knew he couldn't to go down the stairs and out of the main exit, so with Max over one shoulder he grabbed a chair with his free hands smashing it through the large window before leaping out into garden and blurring all the way to Logan's.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell happen!" Logan ask as Alec busted into his apartment still carrying Max in his arms. Alec however didn't pay any attention to Logan, his only concern was for Max. As he lay her down Max groaned and her eyes fluttered underneath the lids before slowly opening.

"Ow" was the only word she spoke while rubbing the painful bump on her hand, before noticing the two guys in the room with her. A younger blond man was sitting in the chair next to her then a older man was by the door.

The older man spoke first "Max... are you ok?" as he took a step closer.

"Max?" she echoed

Then the blond man spoke "Did you call Dr Carr?"

"Dr Carr?"she again echoed.

"He should be here soon, I called OC as well to bring some things over clothes and such."

She looked between the two men unsure of what to say, which only increase the worry on their faces. But then finally Max spoke "Where am I?"

"Max, your at Logan's house," the young man replied looking the older man.

"And Logan is?" she questioned. The older man look shocked and hurt before replying "Max it's me Logan... you remember me, how could you forget me?"

"Max" the younger man spoke softly "what do you remember?"

Max didn't answer at first trying hard to think "I... I... I don't remember anything" tears welled up in her eyes "It's all gone!"

"Shh, it's ok. You banged your head I'm sure it's just temporary, the doctor will be here soon and sort you out," the younger man said comforting her.

There was a knock on the bedroom door before another man entered the room judging by his dress and by he looked like the doctor. "What did they said his name was... Dr Carr I think," Max though to herself. Logan and the nice man left the room before speaking to the doctor. Although the 3 man had left the room Max could hear what they were saying.

"I'm really worried, she's wasn't herself Sam you need to fix her" Logan said

"She's not a car Logan she clearly has amnesia from the bang on the head," Alec shot back at Logan.

"Well if you done a better job of protecting her she would have amnesia would she?" Logan argue back.

"Gentleman please this isn't helping Max," Sam interrupted "Now just wait out here and I'll go speak to Max and we'll take it from there but from what I can gather the amnesia shouldn't be permanent."

Doctor Carr the re-entered the bedroom to find Max sitting up on Logan's bed. The doctor smiled gently at Max shaking her hand and introduced himself, explaining that he is her own doctor and has know her for a year or two.

"Ok Max, now I know this is difficult but I need to know what you do remember or anything you can think of?"

Max closed her eyes trying to picture anything about her life, so many question swam around in her head:

"Who is she?"

"what kind of person is she?"

"Does she have any family?"

"Who are her friends and how could she trust?" the list went on, but then something came in to her mind.

Dancing, she was at a party, with the young blond man. The clothes were the same as what their wearing now so it was clearly something that happen tonight then she noticed the wedding band on her finger.

"My Husband! I remember my husband" Max answered confidently "apart from his name."

Sam was unsure how to answer, due to the shock of Max's respond, smiled "good Max, that's good."

However, Max pick up on his unconvincing smile, "did I say something wrong?"

"No, No" Sam replied this more confident "your just starting to remember, so i don't want to over doing it or try not to force them and ask people to tell to much information about yourself."

"But it's it better to know?" Max question.

"I know it seems that way but your more likely to get a full recovery if yourself get your memories back youself," Sam replied as there was a knock at the door.

OC entered the room "Sorry to interrupted doc the boys outside fill me in on what's going and I thought Max might like some clean clothes of hers to help jog her memory."

"Thanks I think were done here anyway, I'll need to speak to you outside" Sam said before turning to Max "I'll let you change, while let your friend know how you're doing, ok?"

"Thank you doctor" Max said to Sam "and thanks for the clothes ..."

"Cindy but you and our friends call me OC, boo" OC said.

"Boo?"

"That my name for you" OC explained before she and Sam left Max to change.

"Ok now this is very important that you three or anyone else that speaks to her to let Max remember on her own and is not told or corrected what she thinks she remembers. If she told the information then she may not gain all her memory's back fully" Sam explained to everyone.

"Was it ok that I told her my name?" OC asked.

"Little things like names or taking her to familiar place is ok, just don't fill in to many blanks for her" he replied "Now with that in mind Max told me that she remembered being at a party with someone..."

"That would have being me" Alec interrupted,  
hell happen" Logan ask as Alec busted into his apartment still carrying Max in his arms. Alec however didn't pay attention to Logan his only concern was Max. As he lay her down Max groaned and her eyes fluttered underneath the lips before slowly opening.

"Ow" was the only word she spoke while rubbing the painful bump on her hand, before noticing the two guys in the room with her. I younger blond man was sitting in the chair next to her then a older man by the door.

The older man spoke first "Max... are you ok?" as he took a step closer.

"Max?" she echoed

Then the blond man spoke "Did you call Dr Carr?"

"Dr Carr?"she again echoed.

"He should be here soon, I called OC as well to bring some things over clothes and such."

She looked between the two man unsure of what to say, which only increase the worry on their faces. But then finally speaking "Where am I?"

"Max, your at Logan's house," the young man replied looking the older man.

"And Logan is?" she questioned. The older man look shocked and hurt before replying "Max it's me Logan... you remember me, how could you forget me?"

"Max" the younger man spoke softly "what do you remember?"

Max didn't answer at first trying hard to think "I... I... I don't remember anything" tears welled up in her eyes "It's all gone!"

"Shh, it's ok. You banged your head I'm sure it's just temporary, the doctor will be here soon and sort you out," the younger man said comforting her.

There was a knock on the bedroom door before another man entered the room judging by his dress and by he looked like the doctor. "What did they said his name was... Dr Carr I think," Max though to herself. Logan and the nice man left the room before speaking to the doctor. Although the 3 man had left the room Max could hear what they were saying.

"I'm really worried, she's wasn't herself Sam you need to fix her" Logan said

"She's not a car Logan she clearly has amnesia from the bang on the head," Alec shot back at Logan.

"Well if you done a better job of protecting her she would have amnesia would she?" Logan argue back.

"Gentleman please this isn't helping Max," Sam interrupted "Now just wait out here and go speak to Max and we'll take it from there but from what I can gather the amnesia shouldn't be permanent."

Doctor Carr the re-entered the bedroom to find Max sitting up on Logan's bed. The doctor smiled gently at Max shaking her hand and introduced himself, explaining that he is her own doctor and has know her for a year or two.

"Ok Max, now I know this is difficult but I need to know what you do remember or anything you can think of?"

Max closed her eyes trying to picture anything about her life, so many question swam around in her head:

"Who is she?"

"what kind of person is she?"

"Does she have any family?"

"Who are her friends and how could she trust?" the list went on, but then something came in to her mind.

Dancing, she was at a party, with the young blond man. The clothes were the same as what their wearing now so it was clearly something that happen tonight then she noticed the wedding band on her finger.

"My Husband! I remember my husband" Max answered confidently "apart from his name."

Sam was unsure how to answer, due to the shock of Max's respond, smiled "good Max, that's good."

However, Max pick up on his unconvincing smile, "did I say something wrong?"

"No, No" Sam replied this more confident "your just starting to remember, so i don't want to over doing it or try not to force them and ask people to tell to much information about yourself."

"But it's it better to know?" Max question.

"I know it seems that way but your more likely to get a full recovery if yourself get your memories back youself," Sam replied as there was a knock at the door.

OC entered the room "Sorry to interrupted doc the boys outside fill me in on what's going and I thought Max might like some clean clothes of hers to help jog her memory."

"Thanks I think were done here anyway, I'll need to speak to you outside" Sam said before turning to Max "I'll let you change, while let your friend know how you're doing, ok?"

"Thank you doctor" Max said to Sam "and thanks for the clothes ..."

"Cindy but you and our friends call me OC, boo" OC said.

"Boo?"

"That my name for you" OC explained before she and Sam left Max to change.

"Ok now this is very important that you three or anyone else that speaks to her to let Max remember on her own and is not told or corrected what she thinks she remembers. If she told the information then she may not gain all her memory's back fully" Sam explained to everyone.

"Was it ok that I told her my name?" OC asked.

"Little things like names or taking her to familiar place is ok, just don't fill in to many blank for her" he replied "Now with that in mind Max told me that she remembered being at a party with someone..."

"That would have being me" Alec interrupted,

"Right, ok then well you would be her husband then, she remembered that."

"Wait, What" Alec and Logan said in unison

"I take that as a wrong memory then" Sam said as Logan look utterly speechless while OC found this quite amusing, "the important thing is that you play along until she remember what is correct."

Alec sat down rubbing his forehead "married, she thinks we're married."


	6. Chapter 6

Max finished changing her clothes in the bedroom. It's the strangest feeling she knew her ABC'S and 123's but her own life was completely blank. She stared at her left hand, twirling the band on her ring finger and sighed, she didn't remember her husband or getting married, hell not even his name!

The Dr said that she should make a full recovery but also told everyone to let her remember things herself that would be frustrating.

She sat back on the bed closing her eyes hoping something would come to mind, some memorys of her life. She recalled the memory again of dancing with the young blond man - her husband.

She remembers there graceful movements on the dance floor, she can't recall the sounds of the music or what they said to each other. It was just the vision of the man she was dancing with and a mixture of feelings. They confused her, she was feeling happy like she didn't want to stop dancing but tense at the same time like something bad was going to happen. Clearly something did or she would have amnesia.

The knock at the door interrupted her thoughts as she saw Cindy, no OC she said I called her, at the door.

"Hey boo, the doc left but I have his phone number here if we need him again. I thought you might want to come back to my apartment, being surrounded by your things might help your memory."

I look at her with a confused expression." I live with you?" My tone is quite abrupt, but I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh "sorry, I mean married couples usually don't live with a friend?"

Cindy opens her month as if to say sometimes but then signs "We're not supposed to be telling you too much, it makes answering questions difficult you know?"

She looks like she's about to start talking again but we both get distracted by the noise of shouting and arguing from elsewhere in the apartment.

"She should stay here while she recovers." Logan shouts at Alec.

"Oh yeah, brilliant idea Logan, and what about the virus that she doesn't even remember. Looking to get killed are you, cause I be happy to help you!" Alec replies.

" You will take advantage of her in this state!"

Alec would laugh at this statement if he wasn't so anger. How dare he suggest he would do that to Max. Yes he had a reputation as a ladies man but he never took advantage of anyone. And Max, he'd never say it out allowed but he care for her in ways even he didn't understand. He would never take advantage of her. She also kick his ass once she didn't remember.

" Like your not trying to take advantage of this situation Logan" he growled at him " your forgetting she already picked me." He added just to piss him off, by flaunting their fake relationship at him. It was childish but the look on Logan's face was worth it.

Alec turned around noticing Max and OC had come into the room.

" You can all stop fighting, cause OC isn't going to let nobody take advantage of no one. Ma boo is going to stay with me til she gets her head straight. Got it!" She looked at both the men in the room with an expression that made them both stop and give her a short nod in agreement. Then she took Max home.

Cindy showed Max to her bedroom and after a shower Max went to bed. Cindy was surprised as Max was known for not needing much sleep, but with everything that happened she her body obviously needed it.

Hopeful after some rest maybe Max's memory would return. Cindy was glad to be home with Max safe but damn, she was going to have questions about their living arrangement since Max was convinced she was married to Alec. How the hell was she supposed to answer those questions. She knew Max and Alec were pretending to have a relationship to fool Logan but wondered if Max might have developed some real feeling for him, since she seemed to believe they are married. This amnesia might help her express feeling she was trying to deny for Alec.

She hoped Max got her memory back soon, its not just the difficult situation with Alec that was a problem, it wasn't safe with everything else in Max's life for her not to be aware of who she is. She needed to tell her something to warn her but where to start. Its not like she can just blurt out, Max your a revved up super solider and the government is to kill you and every other super solider you helped escape. Then again the doctor told them to let Max remember things herself, which Cindy supposed would be best because if she did tell her that Max would think she's crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Alec left Logan's straight after Max and Cindy. He pour himself a stiff drink in his apartment thinking about everything. Tonight hadn't went well, they didn't get the important intel and Max got hurt, hell she could have died. Alec didn't want to continue that line of thought, he couldn't lie to himself he was in love with Max and see her hurt like that, he hoped he'd never see her like that again. He was so relieved when Max open her eyes and seem to be perfectly fine, that was until she had no idea who she or anyone else was!! The doctor said her amnesiac should be temporary.  
Somehow in Max's jumbled mind she had though they were married, God he though it sucked to go along with their fake relationship for Logan and now she believes they're married. Alec knew Max loved Logan it was just the virus keeping them apart his feeling for her weren't fake and it hurt him to pretend but let's face it he knew he'd do anything for Max.  
He signed downing the drink, which burned his throat going down, but thanks to his transgenic genes it won't effect him. He switch on the tele and flopped on to the sofa, to distracted him from his thoughts. It didn't work as always his thoughts drifted back to Max. Hopefully he wake in the morning and she'd be thinking clearly and remember every thing.  
Actually maybe he didn't want that as Max would be pissed that the mission went sideways, and that would be his fault. She'd be embassarred about thinking they were married and of course that would be his fault too.

* * *

  
Back at the senators house, the FBI are investigating the scene from earlier.  
An agent calls over White and Otto , to look at the CCTV footage "Sir look at this, here are the two suspects. We can see them here handing over an invitation to security at the door."  
The agent pauses the video and zooms in on their faces.  
Ames sneers"452 and 494 I should have known they where involved in this"  
"Sir" Otto turned to speak to Ames, "what story shall we tell the press?"  
"Spin a cover story for them." Ames sighed feel frustrated "Tell them jewarllery thief's known to the FBI attempted to steal from the senators wife, they failed after being caught but managed to escape and the investigation for then is on going. That should keep them off our back just now!"  
Ames dismissed Otto and took the opportunity to speak to the Senator McKinley in privatly i his office.  
"If only Agent white it was a simple jewarllery heist. Its clear to me now that we need this filth off our streets immediately!" The senator spoke in a hushed tone.  
"Does this mean you'll approve the plans for the weapon?" Ames replied quietly.  
"Yes, how quickly can you begin?"  
"It won't take long sir, I will take the plans myself to keep them safe and personally oversee the process."  
The senator handed over the documents but held on to Ames arm."I know you have a personal vendetta against 452 Ames, but don't be blinded by it. Fe'nes tol brother"  
Ames gave a short nod "Fe'nes tol"

* * *

  
OC and Max walked into Jam pony in the morning. OC had explained that they worked here with Alec and their friends she'll introduced everyone too her and explain the situation.  
"Well Missy Miss, only 10 minutes late today, dare I think you'll actually do any work today" Normal jeered Max.  
Max stared at Normal then OC "I'm guessing this is Normal?" She then turned to him and smiled " Hi, Normal I'm sorry me and OC are late. Its my fault, I'm suffering from amnesia and unfortunately can't remember anything at the moment but I've been told it shouldn't last long."  
Normals eyes widen then rolled "umm well that's original, I'll give you that but total unbelievable. So you can drop the act and get to work, you hear me!"  
" Woah Normal" Alec came up to stand infront of him. "I know that it doesn't seem believable. But I was there Max hit her head really badly and does have amnesia. But the doctor checked her out and said it temporary."  
" Well I know you won't lie to me Alec," Normal smiled at A!ec " but I have to say it dissappoints me to think that my golden boy is spending time with missy here."  
" I know but I feel that maybe if I take her under my wing, I could help her be a great employee for you." Alec flashed his trade mark smile at Normal, knowing it would make him do anything he asked "how about Max goes on my run with me today. I'll show her who its done and before you know it. She'll be your golden girl.  
Normal snorted " well I don't know about that maybe it will work. Here you go hot run!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Alec spend the day showing Max how to do her job, they felt comfortable in each other company. Alec stuck to safe topics of conversions like there job at Jam pony, small facts about friends like how they hang out at crash and how him and Sketchy play pool. Back at jam pony Max and Alec notice everyone is watching the Tv, as the news is reporting an increase crime in the area. The new reporter began to hint the this could be linked to the reports of mutants in the are, but the report is interrupted.  
"This is an Eyes only streaming freedom video, lasting exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be hacked and it is the only free voice left in the city.  
Don't believe the hipe about the transgenic threat. There are people in power that want you to believe that these "mutants" are dangerous. They want you to believe these people are criminals and a threat to America. The government is denial about their existences because they made them, designed then to be a prefect soldier in a secret facility called Manitcore. From children they we're treated like soldiers sent out on missions and experiment on. They escaped not to cause problem's but to be free and most of them just want to live out the rest of their life's in peace".  
Alec sighed he's not sure if that message from Logan was entirely helpful. He turns to Max and notices she turned several shades whiter and frozen to the spot. "Max "  
"I remember Manticore" she whispered to him her eyes brimming with tears.  
"Come I'll take you back to you and OC's apartment its not safe to talk here" he whispered to her. He then put his arm around her to comfort her and direct her out of Jam pony.  
They didn't really speak on the way back. Alec used Max's keys to unlock the door to her and OC's apartment and Max sat on the couch followed by Alec.  
"I remember we where children in that place...Manitcore" her voice waivers but she continues "I remembers how one boy fell down, he was having a seizurer. They took him away but I saw what they did. They cut him open and dissected him, and Lydecker just stood there with a piping hot cup of coffee like nothing unusual was going on."  
A tear slides down her cheek "I remember Lydecker, god I remember him. I hate him! He shot Eva in cold blood!"  
Alec put his arm around her letting her hand fall on to his chest as she cried. Everything was there about Manitcore and the pain was new and fresh. She remembered her childhood was robbed by the intense training to make her a weapon. She remembered the escape but her memories started to get foggy after that.  
When the crying stopped and she untangled herself from Alec she had another memory. "Your Manitcore too." She looked at him " I though I escaped as a child but I remember us both in Manitcore as Adults. I don't understand, are you like me? Did we meet in Manitcore?"  
" Yes I'm a transgenic too" Alec turns away from her quickly to show her his barcode. "We're all barcoded, which is one way to tell who we are. Of course the super speed, agility, intelligence and good looks are the others" Alec flashes Max a smile.  
" But what happened did I escape as a child or an adult? "  
"Both are right, try to think." Alec doesn't want to give away too much but can see Max is confused about what she remembers.  
"I escaped as a child me and other children like me.... We ran out into the snow and split up Max closes her eyes and tries to remember more "...there was a fire at Manticore, no it was an explosions. I remember thinking I need to get as many people out of there as possible. Im the one that used the gate controls and freed all the other transgenics."  
She looked at Alec for confirmation that she remembered correctly.  
"That right well dine Max." He smiled at her."You saved everyone, you saved me too, I wouldn't be free without you. I don't think I've ever thanked you Max. But I want you to know how gratefully I am that you took down Manitcore you changed my life, yu changed everyone's life. Thank you.  
The pair are still sitting on the couch Max head resting on Alec's chest when the door unlocked. The pair jumped at the noise and Alec stood up moving away from Max. OC came in observing the scene lifting her eyebrow looking at Alec.  
"Max remembered about Manitcore and was upset so I brought her home" Alec rushed an explanation. "But your home now so I think I'll leave"

* * *

 

In a secret government office FBI agents are review the security camera of Senator McKinley party and the office upstairs from the break in. The FBI agent is tracking Max's movements as she goes into the senator's office. As he does Ames comes over to watch the transgenic watch her movement.  
"Pause it right there!" He stares intently for a minute. "Shit!" He storms out into the corridor and pulls out his phone and dials.  
"We have a problem. Before 452 and 494 where intercepted, 452 read the paper work. She could be aware of what we are planning... Yes Senator I realise this complicate things... No sir the weapon is almost ready... We will speed up our plans and capture 452. Yes, Sir Fenas'tol."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a busy week but have decided to post this chapter. I've put the rating up too as I feel it's more appropriate. Thank you for reading

In her sleep Max sees fleeting images, she wasn't sure if they are memories or just dreams, it was so hard to tell what is real and not. But one memory came to her while she slept.

She and Alec are in the apartment, she turns to get two cups from the cupboard but when she sits down she has her back to him, Alec circles the counter and looks at her with a sadness look that mirrors her own. She continues to stares at the cupboard, while Alec stands quietly watching her. The conversation leave Max feeling incredible sad. Max starts to silently cry both in the memory and while she sleeps.

She can't remember the conversion just the feeling of lose like she is mourning someone. Then Alec puts his arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair. He rests his cheek against her head and whispers in her ear. She still feels sad but she is calmer and more at peace with Alec comforting her, it just feels right.

When she wakes the sun isn't quite coming up its still early morning, OC is fast asleep. With this latest memory replaying in her head she wants to see Alec to talk about it. Obviously everyone is keeping things from her, I mean the Dr practically told them to so she can remember things for herself. But things just didn't make sense and she wanted answers. From the memories she's pieced together and the feeling attached to them not to mention the wedding band on her finger, she knows Alec is important to her and she cares deeply for him."Hell I married him, I must love him!" Walking through to the livingroom she see her bike and she decides to go for a ride.

On her bike she feels free and at ease. Something about riding around the streets make her feel like herself, although she might not remember who she is, she just knows she loves her bike and the freedom she feels on it. She doesn't know where she's going she just enjoys the ride, but there is something about this street that feels familiar. Max stop outside an apartment and goes inside and she knows she's been here before.

Max wasn't sure what to expect when she knocked on the door but was surprised to see Alec at the door.

Alec looked equally surprised to find her at the door, his clothes are rumpled obviously he's slept in them. She also detects the faint smell of liquor and his voice sounds slightly rough as he was still sleepy.

"Max, how did you get here? Do you have your memory back?"

Max shook her head letting him know her memory had not returned "I couldn't sleep and went for a ride. I just kinda ended up here."

Alec gave a slight smirk and opened the door wider, a silentinvitation for her to come in. He closes the door behind her before he speaks "I guess your body remembers more than you at the moment." Seeing her puzzled look he continues "You don't sleep much, you like to ride your bike at night instead. You call your bike your baby."

Max thinks over what Alec said, she knowing its true as that's exactly how she felt on her bike. She spots the couch in the middle of the room and sits down but turns her head to Alec so she can ask him. "What about this apartment do I find myself here often. Do we live here, or just you?" She looks at his face watching his eyes widen briefly then took a deep breathe and join her on the couch, but not sitting to close. "Dr Carr did say not to tell you to many things you know. Your suppose to try and remember."

It was a cop out they both knew it even if it was true. Max began twriling the wedding band on her finger deep in though. She though about bring up her memory she had earlier but wouldn't know where to start as she didn't really understand what was happening, just that she was sad and he comforted her.

"God everything is so confusing and its really its really frustrating that people don't tell me anything!" Max was anger and frustrated "its so hard to know what's right, I don't know anything about myself, I don't know who I am!"

In a smaller voice Max sighed and said "how can I trust anyone, if I can't trust myself?"

Alec tried to comfort her, "I guess you just have to try and use your instincts and trust that deep down you subconscious know who you are. Trust your gut, I'm sure your memory will return soon"

"I trust you Alec" she said with a small smile "I don't know why, I guest its just a feeling, but I trust you. You make me feel safe."

Alec sucked in a breath, how could she trust him? This whole thing is his fault, overcome with guilt he confessed. "Max I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Max eyes shot up questioningl his statement.

"You shouldn't feel safe with me. I'm the reason you got hurt. I was there Max it's my fault. I didn't protect you. It's my fault I'm the reason you can't remember, I'm the reason your so confused... I'm so sorry Max..." Max knew he was beating himself up and it was her turn to comfort him. She brought her hand upon to his face stoking his cheek, stopping him from talking.

With her amnesia Alec was basically a stranger, everyone was, but sitting comforting each other Alec didn't feel like a stranger to her. Looking in his eyes she sees the hurt there but also how much he loves her. Without think she snakes her hands around his neck and kisses him.

It starts slow, she places soft kisses on his lip. While he is frozen in place either in shock or to scared to move. But within seconds she pulls his body closer, hands hands stoking her sides heading toward her chest and he begans to return her kiss.

She swings her leg over sitting on top of him, aligning their hips while she discovers his mouth, the rough surface of his tongue stirring the warmth in her. She rotates her hips, pressing her heat to his, finding him already hard. The pressure against her core drives her higher and hotter. Wrapping her tongue around his, she arches into the kiss. Alec makes a strangled noise in his throat, his hand drifting up to the back of her neck before he pulls away. She gasps at the loss and tries to follow, but he rests his forehead against hers.

Everything feels so good like a dream but it brings Alec back to his senses. This is wrong, this isn't the real Max. He pushes her away and stands up.

"Max, you don't know what your doing! This isn't right , I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you..."

"Actually, I kissed you Alec." Max interruptured "I might not remember things Alec but I know what I feel... let me show you" Max moves towards him.

"No I'm sorry, I can't Max" Alec sees the look of rejection and hurt on her face, he caused that. He's royally fucked up now letting this happen, he can't take advantage for her. He opens his door "I'm sorry Max, you should go back to your apartment."


	10. Chapter 10

Max stands on the other side of the door and trys to calm down. The rational part of her brain tells her its probably Alec being noble and feels like he's taking advantage of her. But he wasn't she can make her own decision still, she knew how she feels and could also feel how much he wanted her as well. But she just couldn't help feeling rejected, she threw herself at him and he sent her away, it hurt. She took a deep breath, she was not going to cry at least not outside his door. She walked back toward her bike to head home.

After sending her away Alec knew the couldn't go back to sleep again. He kept replaying what happened in his head. How could he be so stupid? Standing outside Jam pony Alec didn't wasn't to go inside and see Max, she looked really hurt when he kicked her out this morning. And he definitely didn't want to see OC, I'll bet she'll have some choice words about what happened.He groaned quietly rubbing the back of his head, he couldn't stand here all day he had to go inside.

Alec walks in and starts to head over to Normal because let's face it the man will bug him until he says hello. But a quick look over jam pony OC catches his eye. Crap, he had hoped to speak to Max first before OC chewed him out. She came rushing over looking worried, Alec was expecting angry not worry from OC.

"Please tell me ma boo is with you?"

Alec was confused "She didn't go back home?"

"Back home? What do you mean? When I woke up Max and her bike were gone. Normally I wouldn't worry as much but she not herself right now. Have you seen her?"

Alec could hear the worry in her voice. Alec hesitant for a second trying to process this information why wouldn't Max go home? " I .. Um.. She came over before dawn this morning, she said she couldn't sleep and she ended up driving to my apartment."

"What aren't you telling me Alec!" OC saw straight through him.

"Come on let's get out of here and I'll tell you everything." Alec ushered OC out of Jampony, "We'll head to back to your apartment first she might be back home just now."

But the apartment was still empty, no Max or her bike and no sign she'd been home. " OK if you stay here in case she comes back I'll check the space needle and my place incase she's there."

"Good plan" OC agreed "but first your going to tell me what happened. All of it"

Alec took a deep breath he did owe OC an explanation of what happened. "Just before dawn she knocked on my door, she looked just as shocked to see me as I was. She said she went for a ride because she couldn't sleep and recognised the place. We talked, i guess she is struggling with not remembering things."

Alec sat beside OC "I told her its my fault that she can't remember, I didn't protect her on the mission... But one thing lend to another..."

OC looked shocked but not angry "what happened Alec?" "She, kissed me."

"Kissed you!!..just kissed?" Alec hung his head putting his hands on his face "she wanted too.. We almost... I should have stop her sooner.. I didn't want to take advantage of her. So I sent her away.I told her to go back home. But as she left she looked really upset. I thought sending her away was the right thing to do. I thought she come back here, I guess I was wrong."

"Don't beat yourself up Alec." Alec looked up at OC, it was not what he expected her to say.

"Look Alec I'm not blind I've know for a while that you've get feeling for ma girl and I know you'd never want to hurt her. Hopefully she just wanted some space. And when she's back to being herself you two need to have a serious chat, cause I think that these feeling she's having now have always been there Max just doesn't want to admit them."

"You really think that? "Alec pondered what OC said.

"Cindy calls them as she sees them. Now go check the space needle and your apartment and call me.

* * *

'Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in,' Special Agent Ames White said smirking gleefully. Now that he finally had her. "452 your off your game it was almost too easy to capture you?"

Max frowned she was strapped to what seems like a hospital bed " 452?... What!... Who are you?"

"Not your usually witty comeback. Are you off your game today 452."

"You've made a mistake, who ever you are my name is Max!"

Ames eyebrows shoot up, what game was she playing here. "I don't know what your trying to achieve here 452 but I know who you are and you know me so let's cut he crap!"

"It's not crap for two days now I've had anemisa. I can't help you. I don't know you... Please let me go" Max struggled against the restrains.

Ames instant reaction to this news was elation, she clearly has no idea of what they are planning and has no intention of stopping him. But he want make sure that he got his son back. If this was for real she currently has no idea about Ray. "Thats really unfortunate that you don't remember me, because I will always remember you as the bitch that took my son away" Ames sneered.Max gasped in shock but Ames continue "I'm sure I can help you. I have some funs ways to try and make you remember." 

Someone else knocked on the door and came into the room. He was dress in blue scrubs and had a tray of medical equipment, he looked like a nurse. 

"Sir, we are ready to start the proceeder." He picked up an empty syringe. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Max asked in a panic Ames let out a short cold chuckle. 

"Well you might not be able to help me with my son. But I need a test subject to help stop all the rest of the transgenic scum you let out." 

The nurse then proceeded to take blood samples from Max. "Don't worry 452 first we'll test your blood... Then the real fun will start." Ames and the nurse walked out closing the heavy metal door trapping Max inside. 

"Take the samples to the lab straight away. We will test the virus on her blood first before infecting her directly." 

"Yes Sir" and the nurse rushed away.


	11. Chapter 11

There was no trace of her anywhere, she wasn't at the space needle, crash or at his apartment. He called Cindy and there was still no sign of her at the apartment. OC told him to try Logan's cause if she wasn't there maybe he could find out something with his contacts. Alec knew she was right but standing outside his apartment he really didn't want to see Logan. But he had to, he highly doubted Max was here but he still need his help to try and track her down.

Alec walked through to Logan's computer, unsurprising Logan was there he turn around surprised to see Alec there." Logan we need your help."

"What is it Alec, did Max get her memory back? Did something happen? Is she ok?" Logan asked

"We don't know" Alec winced the last thing he needed was a lecture from Logan. "She has disappeared in the early hours of the morning. Me and OC have looked but can't find her"

Logan looked shocked and horrified how could they be so irresponsible."What!how could you let this happen in her condition!"

"Look Logan tying her up in her house isn't going to help her recover her memories. She has stark DNA and doesn't sleep we can't keep track of her 24/7" Alex argued back.

Logan blew out a frustrated breath." Alright just tell me where she was last. I can bring up footage of any Hoover drone's nearby and I have some contacts in the police I can call."

Crap Alec knew he had to tell Logan where Max was last seen, but that didn't mean he needed to go into great detail. He just accuse Alec of taking advantage of Max, Alec felt guilty enough as it was without Logan laying into him. "She was at my place just before dawn, about 4am roughly." Alec saw Logan's look and questioning eyebrow but he continued. "she's been remember something, like Manticore and wanted to talk about it. She was there maybe half an hour and then left." Alec knew it wasn't quite the true but close enough.

Logan got to work pull up the camara footage from any near by Hoover drone. As he work he asked "so what kinda things has Max remembered, anything about me?"

"No, she mainly remembers her childhood and Manticore, and taking down the place last year. I guess memories that can be traumatic are unfortunate never going to be the ones you forget easily" Alex said he kinda wished he'd forget Manticore and all the shit he'd went through. The thoughts of Manticore for him started overtaking his mind but were broken by Logan.

"Oh look, we're in luck. There's Max she's leaving your place."

Alec studied the footage Max face show her hurt it he saw earlier. It was the look she was wearing when Alec had push her away. Then Alec saw something else and he knew why no-one could find Max. "Fuck!" He shouted and slammed his fist though one on the glass panels in Logan's apartment. Guilt came back over him it was his fault he send her out there and it just so happened that Ames White was there waiting. She didn't put up any fight as agents grabbed her and pull her into the car.

* * *

"The virus is clever it turns the transgenic immunity from all know illness and virus and uses it against the their body so that the body attacks itself and systematically starts shutting everything down until they die. From infection until death takes 48-72 hours," The scientists explained.

Otto though for a minute "But everyone even non-transgenic's a have the ability to fight off some diseases. Does this mean this virus could infection us too."

"Well yes that is true but transgenics immune system is 10x more effect then ours therefore it's less likely to happen as quickly or effect us as much. It probably won't kill normal people."

"Probably! And the senator agreed to this. We could end up killing innocent people!" Otto looked horrified this was not what he signed up for.

Just then they where interrupted by someone walking into the room. He handed a chart over to White. "Sir you need to see this. It's 452 blood work." Ames looked over the chart but there was too much medical jargon of him to understand.

"And what does this mean exactly!" He asked expectantly.

"Well Sir 452 is different. She has blood work that no-one has ever seen before."

"Right and what does that mean for the virus?" Ames said exasperated he wished he would just get to the point.

"Well it seems that her blood took on the virus and neutralised it. Not only is she immune but she the antidote for the virus."

"What! How is that possible!" Ames said ferociously.

"Well, we don't know. But now if any humans do manage to get infected we can cure than. But 452 must be kept alive."

Ames was so anger he growled nothing would give him greater pleasure than kill 452. He cussed as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Logan's contact had come through, Matt didn't know all the details but knew that Agent White had been investigating the incident at the senators house and the FBI had setup shop in an old abandoned Drs clinic. Alec was casing out the place right now.

He was by himself, not ideal but as a transgenic he knew he was better alone then with Logan or OC tagging along slowing him down. OC wanted to come as soon as Alec called her and told her what they found out but Alec convinced her he'd be better alone, OC trusted Alec and agreed. Alec watched from a distance the place looked unoccupied, but he knew better. They just wanted it to look like that to stay unnoticed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late. I still not 100% happy with the chapter, I struggled with deciding how to write it but wamnt to move on so I've decided to post out as it is.

Alec knew the best way to get into the building was to sneak in a skylight window near the back of the build as the agent's probably would not expect anyone to be able to enter the building that way. He need to make sure that he remained unseen to get to Max, he still wasn't sure how to get her out or what condition he'd find her in. He tried not to think about that just now.

After opening the skylight he gracefully dropped into the hallway thanks to his cat DNA. He quickly move around but heard two agent heading towards him, so he enters a nearby room closing the door behind him.

"494!" Otto exclaimed

Alec swings around pulling his gun at the agent. But then notices something strange, Otto was shocked on edge. But it wasn't only because Alec was pointing a gun at him, he wasn't trying to raise the alarm that Alec was here. Then Alec saw papers in his hand. He was trying to steal some documents, but why.

"What are you doing stealing documents from the FBI?"Alec asked.

Otto awkwardly angled his hand with the paper in them. It took Alec a moment to realise he was trying to giving them to Alec, while still keeping his hands in the air so he wouldn't get shoot.

While still pointing the gun at Otto Alec grab the paper with one hand scan the top document. His eyes widen.

"A biological virus... Targeted at our immunity! That's what White been planing?"

"He's out of control, this is to far, innocent people could get hurt!" Otto said.

"So what are you intending to do about it. Go public with the documents?"

"The public may want you transgenic's off the street but not at there expense! I know eyes only is a transgenic supporter but throught he'd maybe help. It would at least stop these plans and White." Otto explained

"Right stop these plan until the government can find a way to kill us without the risk to the public?" Alec said sarcastically. " Did it ever occur to you that we want to be free to just live our lives."

"At the moment your the you pointing the gun at me?"

"I don't want to kill you, I've done enough of that when I didn't have a choice or say it the matter. I'm here for Max, this just insurance to make sure you don't do something stupid like try and stop me."

Otto actually seemed relieved "So your not going too kill me if I help you get her out?"

Alec didn't want to let his guard down but this could be beneficial to both of them. "Sure, I can even help your with eyes only. But first are you packing anything"

Otto nodded and began to move his hand to the gun holster in his hip.

"Woah there I'll take that" Alec said before takening the gun himself "Right now tell me where they are holding Max?"

An FBI agent approached Ames. "Agent White ...I really do think we should keep 452 alive Sir. She is the only cure for the virus we will release and we wouldn't want any members of the public to die accidentally."

"I am keeping her alive. She is just in hypovolemic shock and she is now unconscious, a normal human would be dead by now but she is still alive." Ames replied watching Max strapped to hospital bed, hooked up the medic equipment drawing out her blood.

He moved over to a medical technician to give him orders. "I think that will do today. Let's let her body begin to repair itself and start the process begin again in the morning."

The technician immediately complied with the order heading into the room with Max to unhook her to the machines only leaving the heart monitor on. Ames stood watching Max's lifeless body the indication she was alive was the rhymetic beep of the heart monitor. The other agent approached him again break his gaze." Sir you really should go home. You've been here for 12 hours."

"I need to be here while she's here, 494 bound to show up eventually. I want to makes sure she doesn't get away."Ames replied.

"Sir you can't stay awake indefinitely, she's unconscious and not going anywhere. Go home and in the morning we'll start the process over again"

Ames signed he was right he will have to sleep as some point and agreed to go home for a few hours.

Otto and Alec sneaked through the corridors until Otto pointed out where Max was being held."Ok 49...Alec, she's in that room but its connected to the room next door and monitored with cameras and a two way mirror with someone watching on the other side." Otto explained.

"Right I'll take care of him first..."

"Woah you don't need to kill him!" Otto interrupted Alec

Alec rolled his eyes and blew out a breath frusturated "I never said I was going to kill him. I told you before, I don't want to kill anyone now I have a choice. I was going to knock him out so he doesn't raise the alarm or try to kill me and Max."

"Oh, I guess I should stop jumping to conclusions. But I have a better idea. Let me go in and get him to leave then I'll turn off the monitors and you can get to 452... I mean Max."

Alec conceded "Ok I'll wait here, we'll try it your way first."

Otto entered the room and the medic stood up. "Oh Sir..."

"Please call me Otto, what's your name?"

"Mark," he replied.

"Let's leave the Sir's for Agent White ok ."

"Right... Otto how can I help you. ?"

"Oh I am just checking in, making sure everything's ok?" Otto asked

"She won't be giving anyone any trouble soon, she unconscious. I'm really just a glorified babysitter right now" the techinain replied matter of fact.

Otto tried not to let the shock of Max unconscious show as he spoke "OK.. Good, how long have you been monitoring the subject Mark? I could take over for you if you want a break or coffee?"

"I'm not suppose to leave here until another medical techinain takes over. Agent White made that very clear." His voice waived just slightly as if he was abit scared of Ames

"Its OK, I'm in charge at the moment and I'm watching her." Otto urged Mark to go.

Mark though this over a minutes but then agreed

"Well a cup of coffee, would help keep me awake."

As soon as he left Otto began turning off the monitors to the room next door with Max in it. When he went to go into her room was nearly cried out with surprise finding Alec had silently crept beside him and was also heading to Max's room.

Alec could not believe what he was seeing. Max lay lifeless and pale on the hospital bed, the anger bubbled up inside him, he wanted to rip Ames apart!

But he had to focus Max need him to get her out and to safety. Alec was no doctor but Manitcore's general field medical training was a lot more in depth than just CPR and first aid. It looked like Max was in shock probably from blood loss and was badly in need of a blood transfusion but it would have to wait until they where back at Logan's.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec bursted into Logan's apartment, again holding an unconscious Max it was becoming a habit he didn't like. He'd called OC and Logan from Otto's car and told them to get Dr Carr as Max's needs a blood transfusion straight away. Alec had beat the Doctor to the apartment but OC reassured him that he was on his way. Alec carried Max through to the bed room, laying her down on the bed. He heard OC gasp in shock, he couldn't blame her. Max was pale and lifeless, she had several puncture marks around her body, where they had drawn blood from her. Logan had a small first aid box that OC was holding. What Max really need was blood, Alec could give her a direct transfusion but there was nothing in the box that could be used to do that so he and OC got to work cleaning and dressing her wounds until Dr Carr arrived.

  
Luckily they didn't have to wait long . OC and Alec had only just started cleaning Max's many wounds when he came in.   
"Oh my god what happened?"  
"Looks like hemorrhagic shock doc. They wanted her blood, shes lost a lot!" Alec informed him.  
Dr Carr immediately opening his doctors bag and began taking out the equipment need for a transfusion. "I'm assuming your a universal donor just like Max?  
"Yeah doc hook me up, she can't wait she needs it now."  
Dr Carr wasn't going to argue he could see how seriously ill Max was. Once he found a vein in Max, he setup Alec on the chair next to the bed and began the transfusion. Now that Max was receiving the blood she needed, Dr Carr took over from OC cleaning dressing her wounds.  
"There is nothing else we can do now?" Dr Carr said as he had finished cleaning up Max.  
"What can we do now Sam?" Logan asked he had waited at the doorway, he couldn't risk getting near Max.  
"We just have to wait. I won't know what damage has been caused unless I take her to the hospital and ran some tests and we all know that out of the question." The doctor replied.  
" Damage!!" OC was very distressed at the news. "What kind of damage are we talking about!"  
"A lack of blood and fluid in your body can lead to damage to your organs like your kidney's or brain; it could also cause gangrene in the arms or legs or even cause a heart attack. But Max is an X-5 I'm sure with Alec giving her a transfusion her accelerated healing will kick in and hopeful she recover without any complications" he tried to reassure her.

  
Otto had followed Alec in with Max but no one had really paid attention to him until now.   
"Who the hell are you!" Oc asked bluntly.  
"Umm I came with Alec I helped them escape."  
"Your FBI if I'm not mistaken." Logan eyed him suspiciously "you work with White. Why would you be helping us?"  
Before Otto replied Alec spoke "I found him stealing documents from the FBI, it's how they are planning to kill transgenics. He wants to expose the plans and stop White, as they put the public are at risk too."  
Logan looked surprised "How is he planning to explose these plans?"  
"I was hoping eyes only could help me." Otto anwsered but Logan didn't acknowledge it and looked back at Alec.  
"Can he be trusted?" Logan asked Alec.  
"Well, he did get me and Max out of an FBI facility with top secret documents and it won't be long before they realised he is the one who help us, so its not like he can go back. I think he can be trusted."Alec replied  
Logan thought over what Alec said for a minute. "Come with me and tell me about these plans, I'm an informant for Eyes only." Otto follows Logan out of the bedroom.  
Dr Carr looks at OC, "Maybe you should let Max rest ...."  
"OC isnt about to leave her girl. Not for anything or anyone!" She interrupted the doctor. She glances over at Alec then takes a sit on the other side of the bed and holds her hand.

A little while later Alec stared to feel lightheaded he lay his head beside Max on the bed holding her hand.   
Alex finds himself with Max, they are back in the senator's house dress in their tux and dress but the place is empty.  
"What's going on?" Max asks him" why are we back here? "  
" huh.." Is the only response she got from him. Alec's mind was pretty foggy right now.  
"Alec!" She snapped "pay attention! "  
Alec shock his head slightly as if he was trying to clear his mind."Well at least I know your back to yourself if your shouting at me" he replied with some amusement. "Since we're here shall we dance?" He takes her into his arms and they dance around the empty ballroom, they both feel relaxed and at peace as they move around in sync.  
"Last time we where here things didn't really go to plan." Max says thoughtfully.  
"No they did by, it seems recently I've had to save your ass a lot, more than I've liked."Alec states.  
"Yeah... You've saved me in more ways that just from White recently Alec... Thank you for taken care of me when I wasn't myself"  
"I'm sorry did I hear that correctly, your thanking me!" Alec smirked causing Max to playful punch his shoulder.  
"Don't go around broadcasting it or else I'll take it back". Max replies playfully  
Alec chuckled slightly "well what can I say I'm surprised that your thanking me and not shouting at me that its all my fault."  
Max arced one of her eyebrows at this statement. Alec continues to say "I'm Surprise but very grateful, I thought for sure you'd be super pissed at me."  
Max looks away from him for a second than opens her mouth to respond...  
"I'm the one twirling you around, but I'm the one feeling dizzy" Alec tells her.  
Max stops and steps closer to Alec she holds his head in her hand. "I guess its time to stop then. Thank you Alec" she goes to break out of the embrase.   
"Don't go, not yet" Alec pleads. Max surprises him with a kiss, it was light and gentle and when Alec open his eyes she was gone.  
"Max?" Alec mumbed as woke, finding himself alone still next to the bed where Max was laying earlier. The needle has been removd from his arm. Then he noticed on the pillow was the wedding ring Max had been wearing. That is when he knew, she remember everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Unfortunately my children had chicken pox, and of course not at the same time but they are all better now. I decieded to finish the story, i could have made this two chapters but decided I didnt want to break them up. Thank you everyone who read, reviewed and left kudos hope you enjoyed the story.

Alex walked out of the bedroom looking for Max but only Dr Carr, Logan and Otto were still in Logan's apartment. Dr Carr stayed to double check that Alec was OK. He had taken out the needle transfusing Max when she began to wake up, Alec had probably give alittle too much blood but Dr Carr had also been checking over Alec when he fell asleep to make sure he wasn't in danger as well. Once he was happy Alec was OK, he packed up his things to leave.

"Hey Doc, before you go is Max OK?" Alec asked.

The Dr give Alec a short nod and smile "she's fine thanks to you Alec. Her memory has also return as well. Her friend took her home for some more rest."

Logan and Otto were sitting on Logan's couch with the papers Otto stole laid out infront of were deep in conversion, Alec could have easily just sneaked off to find Max, but T.C and all the transgenics needed to know what White and the FBI where planning and he didn't get all the facts while he was rescueing Max.

"Eyes only would be very interested in this information, Otto. I think this will really help the transgenic cause and help stop White. He can also help protect you as well give you as new identity, relocate you that sort of thing." Alec heard Logan tell Otto as he approached them both. They both looked and him.

"So Logan what have you found out?"

"Well according to this Intel, White has managed to create a virus that attacks the transgenic immune system, which causes your body to attack itself and within in a day or two kills you."

"Wow that sounds horrible" Alec grimiced at the thought "why didn't they infect Max, why did they take hert blood?"

"They did infect her" Otto replied " but her blood and DNA are different to all other transgenics. When she was infected her blood changed the virus. She became the only known cure for the virus. I guess that's why they were taking her blood."

Logan and Alec looked at each other speechless. Alec's mind was racing, what does this mean Max is different from other transgenics. If White knows she different, is she in more danger from him. Has he already released this virus where transgenic at risk and would they new to take some of Max's blood when she's still recovering. He didn't even know if Max knew any of third information. He really needs to get to her.

"Does Max know any of this?" Logan didn't answer, typical he obvious hadn't though about how this effects Max or put her in danger. "Right, I think I should go talk to Max."

* * *

OC had never been so happy to be home with Max and she seemed fine. OC was terrified that Max wouldn't wake up, even the doctor wasn't sure if Max would suffer any long-term damage. She was in such a bad way when Alec had save her from White.

Then Oc though about Alec. He'd saved Max, he looked after her and helped her when she lost her memory. He didn't take advance of her ervern when Max threw herself at him. He admitted his feelings for Max, but OC wasn't a fool she already knew Alec loved Max. But Max seemed blind to Alec's affection's. But OC hoped that this experience would open Max's eyes.

Oc took Max a hot cup of tea and sat next to her on there couch."How are yoiu feeling boo? an've had a crazy couple of days"

"Your telling me OC I just glad that my heads straight now.." Max replied "I can't believe I though I was married to Alec. I many can you imagine that. He's way to much of a horn dog to be married." max say almost laughing at the absurdity of it.

"You couldn !do a lot worse than Alec boo" OC told her sternly "Under all that facade of charm and smooth talk, that boy cares about you Max. Maybe a lot more than you could ever imagine," Max Stared hard at her but OC didn't miss a beat she kept going with what she wanted to say.

"I think you gotta whole lot of thinking to do, cause boo those feelings you had as an amnesia girl didn't just come from no where."

OC put her arms around Max giving her a short comforting cuddle, "you boo are like a sister to me. I love you and I know everything is complicated but I want you to be happy. I think you should think about all of this then talk to Alec."

Max knew she was right, Max remembered everything that happened while she had amnesia. Including there shared dream."Your right, you go to bed and get some rest cause not everyone has shark DNA. I'm going to go to the space needle ok."

* * *

Alec knew that Max enough to know that she'd be at the space needle to think. He couldn't blame her, she had lots to think about after everything that happened. He really needed to speak to her, about a lot of things. But instead he was hesitating at the bottum of the needle knowing that he was probably going to get an earful, maybe more, about how everything that has happened was his fault not to mention how he took advantage of her memory loss.

But he made his way to the top and watch her sitting gracefully perked on the edge in her usual spot. He watched her, he didn't mean to stand there for so long.

"You going to stand there all day Alec?"

"Sorry," Alec signed "I guess I was working up the nerve to talk to told me why they were taken your blood? As it turns out your the cure for the virus White cooked up to kill transgenics. Logan and Otto are going to expose the info as the virus could end up infecting everyone not just us."

"Oh." Max frown, "great like I needed to be a bigger freak than I am."

"Don't work Max," Alec sat "beside her and smiled at her Your from Manticore we're all freaks anyway he said lightly."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about." Max asked raising her eye brow at Alec.

Alec wasn't exactly sure how much Max remember from when she had lost her memory. "Well I guess we should talk about your memory loss... what do you... remember?" Alec mental braced himself for Max to shout at him for how he caused all of this. Or to down play what happen declaring how much she can't stand him or even worst, how much she loved for Logan.

"I remember everything Alec, even our dream." Max replied.

"Woah!" Alec jumped up and paced slightly "what do you mean 'our dream'!?"

"It's happened to me before, when I was giving blood to Logan. We kinda had a dream together. We danced together"

Alec rolled his eyes and muttered "of course you and Logan did."

"Max listen about what happened in my apartment. Look I just wanted to help you I never meant for things to get so out of hand..."

"Alec listen to me," Max stood up going to him. "When we first met, you where everything I hated. You looked like Ben, you where in Manitcore, you seemed to be wreckless, arrogant and uncaring..."

"Wow, thank Max" Alec interrupted dripping with sarcasm.

"You didnt let me finished. My point was I didn't know you, not like I do now and I didn't want to give you a chance. I'm sorry."

Alec's eye brows shoot up "woah, did you just apologised to me again!" He said playfully.

"Very funny Alec but I still wasn't finished. You know, Alec," she asked with a soft smile, "people say that thereis a very thin line between love and hate and when I had amenesa I coukd see how much you care for me and I relised I'm in love with you Alec. I couldn't see it before but your kind, caring, loyal..." Alec was now stunned he was barely breathing and frozen in place. But Max knew how to snap him out of it and let him know this was real. "And when you don't have that dorky look on your face you are incredibly sexy."

I knew had to make to the first move. I am nervous, that 'll reject me again, that maybe I was wrong about his feeling for me.

But every insecurity we have about each other melts away as my hands cup his neck, our mouths meet in a kiss that starts sweetly but builds quickly.

My hands clutch at Alec chest, clumsy and desperate. But he's much more sure of himself now. He caresses my face, my back, my waist while his kiss stoking a fire in my belly… and elsewhere.

When he pulls away I chase his lips hungry for more. But the space needle is hardly the place for this.

"I love you too Max. I think I always have" he breathes, and the deep, lusty sound of his voice makes me throb.

He smiles. "This is all I've ever wanted," he says. "For you to be happy. To be able to make you happy," he clarifies. I think about what OC said earlier, that I could do worse than Alex, and realise that I really couldn't do any better.


End file.
